Hogwarts Told By The Leto Sisters
by Leto Luvers
Summary: Two sisters are expelled from Durmstrang and are sent to Hogwarts to 'mend their ways' Follow them on their journey through their 6th and 7th years at the school.
1. An Expultion and a New School

"YOU ARE EXPELLED!!" cried the headmaster of Durmstrang.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Well, for a start," cried the head "Laura-", there was a cough. "Sorry - Lozlo has been doing things with male teachers you don't want to know about! And you, you don't want to get me started young lady!! Flooding the toilets, burning down the science lab, painting Professor Hemmingley and colouring in the pet goldfish with purple crayon, then flushing him down the loo!" said the head.

"Actually…" said Lozlo "I flushed him down the loo; I wanted to see if he could swim!" Lozlo grinned then giggled."Wh- Of course he can swim. Bu sighs nevermind...Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have offered to try and change your ways...at least give them a try, you might even meet a nice boy Lozlo! Instead of teachers! And Emma, you might get to know a few!"

"BOYS?!" Emma and Lozlo cried out at the same time.

"Yes, boys. So Lozlo, No more teachers!!!!" The Headmaster said. "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!" asked Lozlo "Nothing." said the headmaster. "Yeah, I bet that's what it was!" screamed Lozlo. "Now," said the Headmaster, with a hint of regret "Pack your bags and GET OUT! You have 20 minutes until Hagrid, a teacher from Hogwarts comes to pick you up, and Lozlo BEHAVE!"

Lozlo looked puzzled..."Is he sexy??" she asked.

"Lozzie, let's just go, obviously he doesn't want us here for more than 5 seconds." Emma spoke calmly, getting through to her twin sister.

"You grasped that then??" the head asked them. "Now go away."

In the common room, Lozlo hugged Emma "Emma, You know I can't help the way I am don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah Laura, I know" After packing suitcases and walked to the car park, they picked up all their things, Lozlo had 2 pitch black suitcases with band stickers on them all, peeled and faded and hardly there, and attached to one suitcase was a piece of a locket and if you opened it up, it was enchanted to play " Bittersweet " and it read inside "Laura, my dear daughter, I love you so much, and you must never forget that. Honey, I love you." Attached to the handle, she said it had always given her luck, seeing as it was her mother's whom had died from cancer, attached (with a worn bit of string)to the other suitcase was a piece of cloth with a heart painted on it, her dad made that for her before he went in the war. Sadly her father never came back, his body was never recovered. So she carried 2 suitcases, one in each hand, and was also carrying a worn brown teddy bear under her left arm.

Emma's suitcases were covered in stickers, in a similar condition to those on Laura's suitcases, but with different bands. Guns 'n' Roses, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Red Hot Chillis, White Stripes, 30 Seconds to Mars and bands very similar to those. It was no surprise that both of the girls had almost covered their suitcases with 30 Seconds to Mars stickers, because they were the youngest in the 'Leto' family, and Jared and Shannon were their older brothers. But on her cell phone, Emma had no less than 40 pictures of actors and singers that she would dream of at night, there were also pictures of a boy from the science department from her old muggle school in London, before she was moved and placed in Durmstrang and he was expelled for making a hate website about the new headmaster. Emma didn't know that Laura had been on her phone and seen all of the pictures. She also went to the gym four times a week, to keep her strength up, so she could beat all the boys at arm wrestling and in class work. Emma held both suitcases in one hand, nearly on one finger and a feather in her other hand, she always said every time you are expelled from a school make a wish on a phoenix feather and it will bring you luck in your next one.

Exiting the school, the girls looked back at the school for girls and boys, previously for the latter, until the headmaster had a change of heart. Preparing for the days that would soon be arriving when they could no longer touch up their make-up or manicures in lessons, or bitch about other people, in their eyes, they were entering a scraggy school for losers who don't care about themselves, yes ladies and gents, these are 2 girls who are full of themselves.

"Right Girls, let's get you in the carriage!!" said Hagrid, as the girls were approaching. "Ew. Its skanky!" Laura told Emma.

As the carriage took off, pulled by skeletal black horses with wings (thestrals) Hagrid asked the girls what their names were.

"I'm...," said Emma taking a moment to think "I'm Enchantah" replied Emma.

" Really??" asked Hagrid. "Tha' sounds like a label I'd give someone who enchants people!!" Hagrid smiled.

"I was joking!" said Emma "God you are so serious!! My real name is Emma-Louise but please call me Emma."

"And you" said Hagrid looking at Lozlo "What's your name?"

"I'm Laura, or Lozlo" replied Lozlo, without fail.

"Okay, so Emma and Lozlo, and how old are you??" asked Hagrid

"Both 15" smiled Emma

In the carriage, Hagrid was telling the girls who to watch out for in Hogwarts " Right, thers' this boy Draco, he's as evil as the devil himself, he's all full of himself and he's the type of guy tha' has a stick up his arse but don't tell him I told you" Hagrid told the girls.

"Maybe I'll be the one to change him." Lozlo said out loud, thoughtfully.

"Like the hell you will bitch!!" cried Emma.

"What about the teachers?" asked Lozlo. Changing the subject rather abruptly.

Hagrid went on telling Lozlo about the teachers, until they arrived at Hogwarts.

As they arrived, they saw many students on brooms and playing sports in the air.

When they landed, there was a boy, with striking silver-blue eyes, beautiful platinum blonde hair just reaching his shoulders, long green robes and the most beautiful complexion ever. It didn't take Emma long to be under his spell.

Lozlo clicked her fingers and Emma was out of her trance.

"I don't like the look of this school!!" cried Lozlo as she pulled herself out the carriage.

No wonder, because as soon as she set foot on the grounds, the boy with blonde hair, came running over.

"What do I do Lozlo?!" Emma cried. "I don't have any experience with boys! My whole school life has been spent in the science rooms! I've never even spoken to a boy before!"

"Don't worry about it, just do whatever feels natural." Lozlo replied. Not long after she had said that, the blond haired boy had increased the speed of his sprint, just to catch Emma before she fell. _'Just as I planned' _Laura thought evilly. _'She is already fainting over a __boy;__ it won't be long until she has this one under her spell, instead of the other way around.'_

While Laura was silently plotting, Draco was trying to bring Emma back to consciousness. After a few minutes of lightly tapping her on the face, she woke up; looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Umm, hi. Who are you?" Emma asked, still a bit out of it from her recent fainting spell.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you?" he asked, with a very strong British accent.

"I'm Emma-Louise Leto, my brothers are in the band 30 Seconds to Mars, you might have heard of them."

After she said that, Draco nearly dropped her.

"What the fuck??!!" he cried. "They're my favourite band!!"

When Lozlo heard Draco shouting, she came out of her trance.

"What are you shouting about now?" she asked.

"Wait a minute. Are you two sisters?" Draco queried.

Emma slowly stood up, so she wouldn't feel dizzy after fainting.

"Yeah, why?" she answered with another question.

"Well every time they were shown on the TV, there were two girls who looked about your height, but with their faces blocked out, as if they didn't want to be seen." He told the two girls.

"Yeah it's a stupid protection thing our brothers have as they're our legal guardians since our parents died. Our mum died of cancer and our dad fought in the war that led to ol' Voldies downfall, but he never came back." Explained Emma her face downcast. "There is a chance that he may be alive, but we doubt it."

All through this heart to heart between Emma and Draco, Laura was staring out into the Black Lake. She thought she saw the fin of a dolphin, but then dismissed the image as a trick of the light. Then something else caught her eye. A group of three people coming from what looked like a hut on the edge of the schools forest. Hearing Emma speak again brought her gaze back to the blonde boy.

"I've just told you one of my family's darkest secrets and you don't even know why we're here." Emma told him with a laugh.

"Why don't we remedy that then? Would you like a tour of the castle milady?" Draco asked her holing out his arm.

"I would love to." She replied, taking the offered arm as he led her to the front doors of the castle, leaving Laura on her own.

As soon as they were inside, Draco began asking Emma questions as to why she was at Hogwarts.

"So, what happened at your old school, why was it so bad that they had to kick you out of school a week after it started?"

"Well with me it was rather funny, but with my sister it was plain disturbing. I was very clumsy, I blew up the transfiguration class room, flooded the toilets. But there were a few things I wasn't so clumsy when I did them. I painted a professor's hair turquoise, I coloured the astronomy professor's pet goldfish purple basically I was a rebel and the Headmaster of Durmstrang was at the end of his tether."

"Whoa, hold up. You got expelled from Durmstrang? Very impressive Leto, not many people do that you know." Draco told Emma with a small smile on his face. "So, what did your sister do that was so bad she got kicked out as well?"

"Well, after I coloured the goldfish, Laura decided to flush it down the loo to see if it could swim, the look on the Headmasters face when she told him was rather comical. But it was what else she did that should scare you and any other males in this school, even if they are already going out with somebody, even the male teachers. She slept with any male that even looked her way, so be careful around her, that's why only I'm allowed to go with my brothers when they meet guys from other bands, because Laura can't be trusted, she'll have her claws into them in no time."

"So, when you when you went on adventures with your brothers, who else did you meet?" Draco asked her.

"Well, most of the time, me and our brothers would just wait until Laura had fallen unconscious due to drinking herself into a stupor, other times we weren't so lucky and had to give her a very strong sleeping draught. Then when we were sure she was well out of it till morning, the rest of us would go and meet the others, I know the guys from Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Lostprophets, Madina Lake, Paramore, HIM, Nightwish, and people like that, but the one person I will remember meeting is Angela Gossow, from Arch Enemy, she is by far the most inspirational woman I have ever met."

"Why do you remember her the most?" Draco inquired.

"Because she is the only woman in a metal band, and she does great, how she can be alone with that many boys is beyond me. Believe it or not, before I met you and before having this rather large talk with you, I was known as the know-it-all who didn't talk to boys, but the only reason why I didn't is because I was nervous and my first experience with boys didn't go well, when I was in a muggle school, there was a boy in my class, he was smart but he could never beat me. He was like the first boy I could ever hold a perfect conversation with that was until he got himself expelled for making a hate page on the internet about our new headmaster. After that experience, I haven't talked to a member of the opposite sex for this long. You saw how I acted when I first saw you coming over, I immediately turned to my sister for advice then fainted. Now here I am sharing my life story with you, and even worse, you've captivated me so much I've ditched my sister and she's probably going to get very mad with me all night but I couldn't give a shit because I'm having a great time here with you."


	2. Lauras Past

Laura POV

When Emma went off with the boy, I went to the edge of the school grounds, and sat, cross-legged on the ground. I let my head sink into my hand and just started to think about all the schools I've been to, and all the opportunities I could have had, but Emma was always the 1st to be taken, they always drugged me, or let me get so drunk I'd knock myself out, but I tried to end that once upon a time, I ran away from my home and caught a train to London and looked around all the markets and went shopping for some cds, then caught a plane to America and went to see some relatives over there and then caught another flight back to Scotland a few days later, and then I roamed around Scotland for a week trying to sort myself out, then got a train to Dover, whilst at Dover, I climbed over the fence at the cliffs, and sat on the edge - unlucky for me, my family and a few mates were there, they came running over to me, (well, as far as the fence anyway)and started to scream at me, telling me to come over the edge...not listening to them, I let myself fall backwards over the edge, and I heard Emma, Jared, and the rest of the gang screaming my name, whilst I fell, I felt my head phones slip off my neck, as I hit the water with a loud splash.

Unfortunately I had survived, somehow, and I heard someone jump in after me, it was Jared.

Flickers of all the bruises and cuts, broken limbs and hate I had at that moment, the moment he picked me up out the water and tried to resuscitate me, I was unconscious, but could hear everything going on...

I woke up in hospital a week later, they said, and had a normal conversation with Emma, all I could remember was the smell of flowers mixed with the foul stench of the anesthetics and other crap they put me on.

I awoke from my flashback, with tears in my eyes, when this person shouts "NOT LOST ARE YOU?" he had long brownish-black hair and was about 5ft 9". I ignored the voice, but it called back "Oi! I'm talking to you!! "

I stood up, walked away, and found myself walking around the school, with kids laughing at me, and when I found Emma, I screamed "YOU BITCH, YOU COULD AT LEAST TAKE ME WITH YOU, OR TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" I was in tears, and Emma was a little jumpy, that boy stepped in.

"It was my fault, I took her blame me" he said

"I didn't ask you pencil dick!" I screamed back at him. I pushed past Emma and found my way to the head masters office...

"Ah," he said "you must be one of the new children, one of the Leto sisters, which one?" the head asked...

"Um, I'm Laura...my sister, the bitch, she's walking around with this stuck up prick, and she left me and I had no idea what to do, and she just a fucking spiteful bitch" I was crying now, my make up was running, and the head was comforting me.

"First off, language, and secondly, do not worry about your sister, at least you did the right thing and she will be punished later" he smiled, "Clear yourself up and then we'll take you to find your sister-" when he said that, she walked in the door with the boy,

"Here you are sir, the other girl you're looking for!" he gave me an evil glare.

Emma came over and shook hands with the head and I walked over to the heads phoenix and whispered into his ear and he flew onto my shoulder and started to chirp. Shushing him, Emma started to speak.

"Sir! I was with Draco, and so was Laura, but she just ran off!!" she said

"You lying cow, I never came with you, you just went off!!"

Dumbledore calmed us all down and then explained we had to change into the uniform and then follow him.

"Now follow me to the great hall" he said.

Following him he lead us to the doors and pushed them to and took us in, everyone was ready for dinner and this hat was on a stand next to a chair. I could hear murmurs saying "Newbie's?" and "how old" and "oh my God who is that??"

All the way up the aisle I was shaking on the inside, scared of how this school would turn out. Would it be as bad as Durmstrang? Or would it be better. I saw the boy who had shouted at me earlier with another boy and two girls. The other boy had red hair and so did one of the girls. The other had curly brown hair. They were sat at a table with burgundy and gold tapestries hanging above them.

I got to the front and waited.

When my name was called, I started walking to the little stool with a hat placed on top of it. When I got a bit closer, the hat was taken off by a professor that looked too old to be there. I sat down then the hat was placed on my head...

Okay gang you know the drill, R&R people and maybe we'll get the next chapter up on here sooner!! Also don't forget to check out Emma-Louise 1993's HP story called 'the Clash of the Dragons'! It has had 331 hits, 7 reviews, 1 favourite and 2 alerts! Send your reviews in people!!!!!!


	3. EmmaLouise's Past

A/N Here you are. The long awaited update so Hogwarts Told By The Leto Sisters. Thank you for waiting patiently. now for the disclaimer. the italics in normal _like this_ are the sorting hats thoughts an italics in bold **_like this _**are the characters thoughts.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter (That is owned by Ms Rowling) and neither do we own any of the bands listed in this chapter or in earlier ones. The only things we own are the characters that you do not recognise from the films or books. Thank you

Leto Luvers

Emma-Louise's Past

Ever since we were little I've been looking out for my sister. Even though we have two older brothers we still look out for each other. When she ran away from home I was distraught. Nobody could console me not even my brothers or Nikki could coax me out of my room until I heard Jared shout that Laura had been found in Dover. I had been the first one there, trying to get her to come down off of the metal fence, but she ignored me.

When she fell into the water I thought that she was dead. From then on I vowed that I would stay as close as I could to her for the rest of our lives. Because knowing that she had fallen that deep into depression made my heart break. Then my thoughts turned to our dad. I was always a daddy's little girl and Laura was always mums favourite. Remembering the things me and dad did together, he was the one who taught me to sing, the one that played rugby and football with me, the one who would tell me stories at bedtime and all of the other things dads do. Then when he went off to fight in the war, Jared started doing all that. He took me to concerts, he helped me with my singing, took me to football and rugby games and took me with him to meet people of other bands backstage.

One week, the guys from Madina Lake, My Chemical Romance, Elliot Minor and Paramore were all playing at a mega concert and I got to hang around with them. Our friendship, I suppose you could call it, developed so much we all swapped phone numbers. I still get texts from everyone asking how I am and everything even though that was about 2 or 3 years ago now, and even though I don't need them because I could get into any concert I wanted to, they send me VIP tickets to whatever gig they're playing at and tell me to be there. There hasn't been a concert I have missed yet.

Then another week I met Arch Enemy and hung around with them for a while. During that time it was mostly me and Angela Gossow just chatting about girl stuff and when the time was up, we swapped phone numbers, email addresses and even had a few pictures taken together. I have all of them on my phone to remember just what a special person she is to me. She helped me to accept my father's disappearance and that even though he was gone, he was still with me in spirit. And that helped me a lot. I still miss him sometimes but then I realise I have all of my really cool friends whom I can contact at any time and I know that I can always pick up the phone and talk to them if times get a little bit too hard for me.

My thoughts then turned to the rest of my family, Jared, Shannon, my aunts and uncles and all of my old friends at Durmstrang and at the muggle school I went to. I always carry things that are special and were given to me by someone special. If it was something to wear then I would wear it all the time. Like my rings. One was given to me by my mum, the rest were given to me by the people I had met at concerts. One ring for each band that I had met. The one from my mum, was the most special. It was a ruby and diamond silver band. The pattern went small ruby, three diamonds, large ruby, three diamonds and finally a small ruby like the first one.

I started to think of my muggle secondary school and all of the friends I had there. One year we had some people come into the school. The whole year was split up into groups to do things like team activities. Then, the year me and Laura left, they came again, we were in the same groups as last time and for this year we had to make up a team name and we chose 'Your mum on toast' it was agreed and 

now, looking back on it I don't know why the hell we chose that name. Most of the time it was me and two others just messing around. One of my friends brought his DS every day and we would play each other's games using the wifi connections. We played against each other on Super Mario Brothers, we played as a team in Lego Star Wars 2 and there were some other games that we played. Then, when it came to the team activities, we would all help each other out. For one of them, we had to get everybody through like a spider web, with one person going through each hole. My friend and I went first as we all decided we were the strongest and the best people to help the rest of the group get through. That task took us all of ten minutes, we took the shortest amount of time out of all the other groups. Then on the second to last day there was an auction to buy materials we would need for a race on the last day. The theme was a Flintstones race. Most of the material we bought ended up being used for clothing like boob tubes for the girls and shorts for the boys. Then the group put me in charge of making chokers in the pattern of a leopard skin print. Someone else was assigned the task of making like crowns for us and all in all we had a great time. For the race two people had to steer a cart that the group had made around a course doing things like throwing hoops into a bucket and freestyle dancing for a minute along the way, but all too soon the week was over and it was back to normal classes.

Back to present day. Now watching my sister walk up to the hat, I saw Professor McGonagall put the hat onto her head. The hat looked thoughtful for a moment then shouted out

"GRYFFINDOR!" Then my name was called. I could hear whispers and things like "Oh my god, look at her. She looks like she's a zombie or something" to "Wonder what house she'll be in?"

I sat on the stool and the professor put the hat on my head. I could hear it talking in my head.

_I see many things. A great love for your sister and special friends, but also a calmness and cunning._

_**Cunning? What is there about me that's cunning?**_

_A great deal of things. I also see that you long for someone to love and who will care for you. Your heart has been broken many times by losses. But there is one who is thought to be lost but not lost at all. Just hiding._

_**Could that be my father?**_

_It is hard to see. But I believe that you will most benefit…_

"SLYTHERIN!!" A large silence crept around the room. Then there was applause coming from the house with green and silver decorations. I saw Draco standing up and clapping with the rest of my new house. I stood up, sent a sorrowful glance at my sister then walked over and sat next to Draco, who was motioning for me to sit next to him.

I saw people glance at me in shock. Just after I had sat down, I received a text message from Angela on my phone that had been especially made so it would work both in the muggle world and in the wizarding world, asking if I could meet her next weekend. I texted her back saying that I would be able to make it and that I hoped she was doing well with her new album. A few moments later I got another 

text. This one from my brother asking me how it went and that the boys from My Chemical Romance and Madina Lake were asking how we were. I sent him a text back saying that I had been sorted into Slytherin and that Laura had been sorted into Gryffindor. I heard someone talking to me. I looked to my right where Draco was sitting.

"Welcome to Slytherin Emma-Louise Leto." With a smirk on his face. Then the whole table erupted into whispers, wondering how I knew the blonde prince of Slytherin already.

A/N There you go. We hope that will satisfy you until the next update. Until then don't forget to read and review people!!


End file.
